


& i can't let you go

by us_the_anime_trash



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: A small drabble, Gen, for my angsty child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/us_the_anime_trash/pseuds/us_the_anime_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although it may not seem like it, he was a thoughtful person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	& i can't let you go

When the night was cool and free of breeze, Kano walked.

Occasionally, it was a challenge to avoid being caught as he slipped out the front door before the clock told midnight. Nevertheless, he dismissed the percentages as minimal and took his chances. And to make the circumstances worse, there was the constant risk of running into a gang in one of the many back alleys he entered, or the dim headlights of a car approaching would go unseen as he crossed a street; there would be no means of being found if the rising sun bore no tired blond at the front door. Kano had never used his cellphone much, anyway.

He'd always supposed he could shake someone awake and alert them that he was going out, but then they would worry, and it was the last thing he wanted - them worrying about him. It was better if they slept well and without much fit. They were the ones who did all the work, truthfully. Ayano would have preferred hard workers and bright smiles.

Perhaps Ayano and her strange methods were why Kano went out. He did follow the path he'd taken as a child to walk her home from school a little too often. A small part of him liked the bittersweet nostalgia of it all. When Ayano had gone, he'd walked much more often, was a lot more secretive about his actions and how he spent his spare time. Just quietly wandering. He could call the mindless strolling meditation, in a sort - relaxing his racing thoughts. He always did that with Ayano; he'd be promised to have a troubling school day, a test or the sort, and Ayano was understanding, patient, as he stated that he wasn't sure what to do. She'd help them all study later.

Peaceful meditation, his walks, as they were the only times Kano could think.

Although it may not seem like it, he was a thoughtful person.

He didn't think about the idle time-killers ('How odd that the sky appears blue from down where we are!') expected of usual people out walking, he thought about the ways he could have done something. Kano thought about having moved, about throwing his petrified form at her in order to save her from the ground and her own bravery. He thought about the snake, dressed as his father or otherwise, and thought about slapping that smug grin away from his face because it looked so wrong on Kenjirou's lips, from which he should have heard laughter and kind words. Kano thought about how wrong this existence was.

Kano, in general, thought. Even if it happened to be something idle at the time, ('Does Seto even know there's pine needles caught in his hair?') Kano toyed with the thought for a while, ('I bet he doesn't,') entertained his mind away from the constantly dull buzz of someone who regretted everything.

After all, it was frightfully easy to grow bored with the dull buzz of regretting every choice you've ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> a short ficlet on my baby to get the small amount of muse i have flowing.  
> slightly badly-worded and all over the place, my apologies. my brain is fried today. x:


End file.
